Sister in the Dark
by Bthedancer14
Summary: While the Soul Eater gang are hanging out in Shibusen, a distant relative of Death the Kid arrives: his sister Ravenna! While she is determined to NOT make any friends, Soul Eater Evans tries to catch her eye, with his best friend's help (Maka). But her weapon Darren, who is secretly in love with his meister, blocks his path in anyway he can. Lord Death and Kid also hinder him. R


**Hello! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so don't hate on me! I've just started the anime and I think I could do a decent fanfiction. In this fanfiction, I'm imagining them to be in their late teens. So please don't be mean! READ AND REVIEW, though! **

The Family Complex

MAKA'S POV

The teenage girl slowly walked up the steps to Shibusen School. She was about sixteen or seventeen years old; she was wearing a black halter top and black skinny jeans. In contrast however, she had flaming red hair that looked like she was on fire. Everything else was black: her eyes, finger nails, and almost her skin. It was extremely tan. Alongside was an attractive boy about her age, but much taller. He had black hair and almost blue eyes. Unlike her, he had white pale skin and he had a tattoo on his wrist. As I looked closer on her, she had many ear piercings.

"Maka, do you see them?" Soul Eater, my Death Scythe, asked me as he lazily lay down on the floor. I don't even know why he wants to do this; I'm still surprised he actually talked me into this!

"Soul, why am I doing this again?"

"Black Star wanted to challenge this chick and you remember the last time we tried to work together." I smiled as I reminisced the time Soul tried working together with Black Star. Death the Kid had just come and they wanted to challenge him and the Thompson sisters. That went well.

"Well, there's a girl and a boy together-"

"Is she hot?" That earned him a MAKA CHOP. While he was trying to get better, I focused my attention on the duo; they were less than fifteen feet away. What now?

Ravenna's POV

I walked to the front of the school and sighed. Already, a group of students had managed to form a barrier to the doors. I was about to summon Darren when he held my hand and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Not this time. Ravenna, you don't always need to fight!"

"I can't help it sometimes! It so…frustrating!"

"Well, if you aren't going to be nice, I will be!" He smiled and took my hand. Then he started to drag me towards the teenagers. There were two girls and two boys. One had sandy brown hair and a cute button nose and was petite; the other was tall and slender and had black hair like my Darren. The short girl was next to a pretty hot guy with fangs and white blond hair. The tall one was looking after a short blue haired guy with a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Darren and this is Ravenna! We are new here!" He finished it off with a wide smile that made me wanna punch him. I swear, his optimism made me sick. I felt something against my leg and realized that Darren had kicked me. I was about to retort something rude when tattoo guy spoke.

"Well, everyone at this school has to take a rite of passage, which is fighting _and _defeating the strongest one in Shibusen…ME! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, pipsqueak!" A growl started to sound in my throat and I almost leapt at him; but Darren held me back.

"We would gleefully do that, but we don't wanna start any trouble here." Then he picked me up and started walking towards the doors; I struggled to not pay attention to the annoying guy but when he said,

"Okay, walk away, PANSY! That's all you are! A pansy!" my body stiffened and the adrenaline in my body started pumping through my body.

"Oh, shit. I guess that went out the window…Will we ever have a normal school year?" With a smile, I kissed him on the cheek and shook my head. It was time to fight.

Soul Eater's POV

We went into our positions when we saw the tall guy quickly morph into a sword and come right into the hands of the Goth girl. Before, she looked outta place and with no purpose. Now, she was smiling and herself. She literally flew in the air and fell unto Black Star. The poor guy tried his best to keep up with all her surprise attacks with her sword. Her movements were perfect; finally, out of frustration, the boy yelled,

"Beat me up close and you would be on the ground!" With a grin, she threw her weapon and said,

"Come at me." He threw down Tsubaki and charged her. Unfortunately, she merely stuck her foot out and he boy went flying. I would have laughed but Maka said,

"Soul, are you in the mood for some action?" I blinked from surprise. Maka never wanted to get into fights but I could tell her competitive edge was coming out. With a whoop, I transformed and settled into her hands snugly. She yelled, "Hey! Wanna a real fight?" Ravenna merely laughed and said,

"On your signal." I felt her grabbed me tighter and charge at her; shockingly enough, Ravenna giggled and jumped into the air, falling right on us. "Come on, Maka!" With a groan, my meister threw me on the ground and tackled her to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" We all turn our heads and see Shinigami-sama and Death the Kid giving us all a disapproving look. Once the hot chick and her boyfriend realized no one was fighting anymore, she looked at Death the Kid and gaped. He caught her eye and he screamed with joy. She reciprocated the action and she ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

"Onee-san, I've missed you so much!" Sister? Wait, if she was Death's sister…" Shinigami-sama said,

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, this is my precious little daughter Ravenna." I stuttered,

"What do you mean by daughter?" Lord Death merely gave me a puzzled look.

"Well, Soul Eater, I would assume that an eighteen year old would understand-" Maka luckily came to my rescue.

"No, Lord Death. We are merely surprised that you had another kid, besides Kid." We glanced at the rejoicing siblings. Ravenna was crying on Death's shoulder; this was the first time I had ever seen that OCD freak not worry about germs.

"Well, Ravenna here was a miracle. I'm sure you have met his weapon, Darren?" The tall guy merely grinned and waved. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Kid, could you please welcome your sister into the school?"

"Yes, Father." He stood to look at her and he gasped. "RAVENNA! Your hair isn't….the SAME!" She laughed and smiled.

"Yes, brother. One side is red, the other is orange." Now that was funny. I have a feeling I'm going to like this new chick.

**There! I think that was ok…Please be nice and review!**


End file.
